Harry Potter and the Firebolt Competition
by magikslyth
Summary: A fanfic that takes place within the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban. AU Harry and his two friends get transported to a remote island where they compete in a tournament against 27 other young witches and wizards for a chance to win a firebolt.
1. Chapter 01 The Mysterious Ad

Chapter I - The Mysterious Ad

**F**or the third time that day, Harry stopped in front of the Quality Quidditch Supplies to gawk at the new racing broom on display, the Firebolt. He had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for over a week now. He took regular strolls down Diagon Alley and it had become a habit for him to stop in front of this same shop every time he passed it.

"Nice broom, isn't it?" a boy's voice said to his shoulder.

Harry looked over and saw a boy about his age gazing at the racing broom. He was a little taller than Harry, had dark brown eyes, and a strong, rigid chin. He wore rectangle-framed glasses that hung off halfway down his nose; he was looking over the spectacles rather than through them. His hair, like Harry's, was black, though not jet black; it had dark brown highlights where the light touched it. Also like Harry, he had a sleek build... He could probably pass for a good seeker.

Harry wasn't quite sure if the question was directed at him, but since he was the only one who could've heard it, he decided it would be best to respond so as to not be rude.

"Err, yes, I think so too."

"I envy the lucky bloke that'll win that," the boy said "Could be me if I can thwart the competition..."

"A competition?" asked Harry, "For a _Firebolt!"_

The boy was looking at Harry now. "Why yes... haven't you heard?"

"Not really..." responded Harry, "All I hear about right now are rumors about that escaped convict, Sirius Black."

"Ah... well that's understandable..." the boy reached into his robe's pockets, "now where is it...? Ah! Here..." He took out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to Harry.

Harry unfolded it. On it was an advertisement for the competition. There was a picture of a spinning firebolt on the top of the parchment, and below that read words that changed with rainbow colors across the page:

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Firebolt Giveaway**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

WIN A FIREBOLT

THE MOST ADVANCED

RACING BROOM

IN EXISTENCE

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Do you think you have enough skills on a broomstick?

Do you think that you were born to fly? Would you

like to use those skills to win a brand-new firebolt?

Then participate in the Broomstick Competition held

at Knockturn Alley.

We'll be waiting to see if you are capable.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You can keep that..." said the boy, indicating the parchment, "I don't really need it anymore."

"Thanks." said Harry. A competition for a firebolt... This should be interesting...

"Oh, yes... my name is Livis... Livis Liveami Markevon... Nice to meet you"

But before Harry could introduce himself, Markevon turned and moved away.

"I'll be seeing you," he said while walking, "Harry Potter."

……

Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron a bit shaky. Livis Markevon was friendly enough, but Harry would be lying to himself if he didn't find the boy a bit spooky. It's not exactly unusual for anybody to know Harry's name when they first glance at him... But Markevon didn't quite give the same reaction as every other wizard or witch that lay their eyes upon him.

Usually, people in the wizard world immediately recognized Harry with a glance at his lightning-shaped scar... And after moments of gawking, they'd finally acknowledge the existence of the rest of him. Well, there _were_ exceptions... But those exceptions usually turned into Harry's worst enemies, such as his archrival, Draco Mayfoy and his Potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape.

He greeted Tom, the innkeeper as he made his way up to his room. When he reached it, he shut the door as soon as he got in and made his way to a chair and sat down. He looked at the piece of parchment once again... He couldn't help but stare at the spinning picture of the firebolt. He closed his eyes and could just imagine himself riding in it... Flying through the skies faster than he'd ever had, and with more control as he made sharp turns and rolls. The wind blowing through his hair as he made a dive… He ended up falling on the floor after completely losing himself just then.

He got up and shook his head while dusting his robes off with his hands. At this point, he didn't care about how spooky Markevon was... He only cared for what he strange boy had said. He looked at the parchment that was given to him once again.

_A chance to win a Firebolt,_ Harry thought in amazement. But another thought hit him just then... Markevon didn't mention just when this competition would take place and Harry just noticed that the flyer said nothing about the day of the event either... He would have to find out if he wanted a shot at that prize Firebolt. And _that_ meant that he would have to have a look around Knockturn Alley.

After a few minutes of deliberating, Harry finally got up and snatched up his invisibility cloak – he would need it to mangle around in Knockturn Alley... He'd been there once and he would feel more comfortable knowing that the shopkeepers there couldn't see him. He was about to make his way down the stairs, but then—

"Yeah, I just went..." Harry heard a man's voice say behind a door he was passing, "They told me it would take place in five days..."

Harry paused, went closer to the door, and then listened in on what the man was saying.

"Are you sure you want to enter it?" the man asked.

"Of course, dad." said a girl's voice, "It's my only chance of ever owning a Firebolt!"

Sounded interesting... Looks like Harry won't have to go into Knockturn Aley to find out about the day, then. Harry got in closer. Now if they could only talk about _how _this competition would be held...

"It's not like the it's dangerous or anything..." the girl continued, "Well, maybe a little, but I'll only be away for one day!"

"Well, ok..." the man sighed, "Your mother would kill me if she finds out I were letting you participate in such a thing..."

That was the end of that... They moved on to a different subject.

So it was in five days, then... Now to figure out how he was going to get into Knockturn Alley at the day of the competition and make an excuse for a one-day absence...

……

Later on that week, the day of the competition arrived, and as unexpected as it was, Harry met up with his Hogwarts friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. They greeted each other and immediately conversed about Sirius Black. When the subject died down, he immediately told them about the advertisement he had gotten from Markevon and the competition for the Firebolt.

"Well that competition sounds a bit strange and that Livis person seems a bit scary..." said Hermione, "You're not thinking about _going_... Are you Harry?"

"Of course he's not," Ron said at the same time Harry responded, "Wouldn't think of it."

They looked at each other then back at Hermione, whose face showed uncertainty, and tried their best not to grin.

End Chapter I


	2. Chapter 02 The Small Gathering

                                                            Chapter II - The Small Gathering

**H**ermione was looking from one boy to another, as the three friends walked down the street. Ron thought that she must have suspected them. A chance to win Firebolt wasn't something that either of them would just pass by.

            "Harry... _why _are you carrying your Nimbus 2000 around?" she asked.

            "Oh, I just, umm. Had to have it checked." Harry responded then attempted to shield it from her view by putting it behind him, "But it's ok now so... No worries."

            "Well..." Hermione said, "We'd better get to the Leaky Cauldron..."

            "Oh, you go on ahead," said Ron.

            "Yeah, we'll catch up," Harry nodded.

            Hermione gave them one last measuring look before she turned around and started walking away.

            Ron waited until she was out of sight and made a run for it. He looked to his left, and there was Harry, running along beside him. It seemed that Harry had read his mind. They'd need to get to Knockturn Alley as quickly as they can... They could be late for it if they don't hurry... Plus they wouldn't want Hermione to catch up and stop them.

_            A prize Firebolt. I actually have a chance of owning a Firebolt!_ Ron thought as he accidentally trampled on an old wizards foot ("Watch it! Kids these days..."). His family was very poor, and before now, his chances of ever owning a decent racing broom, much less a _Firebolt_, had been zero. But if he could win this competition...

            And then it struck him, and he came to a halt. Harry noticed and had stopped as well.

            "What's wrong Ron?"

            "Harry... Just how many Firebolts will they be giving away?"

            "Well..." Harry said looking down in thought, "I'm guessing only... one." He looked back up at Ron.

            The mildly shocked expression on his face told Ron he'd come to the same realization. They both wanted to compete, and they both wanted that Firebolt... They stood there, looking at each other... They couldn't believe it. For the first time ever, the two best friends would be competing against one another.

            Just then, Ron looked over his shoulder... For some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched... He wondered if it was Hermione... He shook his head. No that couldn't be it. He figured he was just imagining things. If Hermione had caught up, she'd immediately pop out and say--

            "So you _are_ going then, aren't you? I can't _believe _you two."

            Yes, that's exactly what she'd--

            Ron looked over his shoulder again, and surprisingly, there she was. She looked a little out of breath.

            "Hullo, Hermione..." said Harry.

            "_Don't--_'hullo'--_me!" _she responded still breathing heavily, "You told me you weren't going to go!"

            "Well, err..."

            "Oh come off it, Hermione..." said Ron, "Don't you understand how important this is to us? A Firebolt!"

            "So you think that a _broomstick _is worth dying over?"

            He couldn't believe it... She sounded as if him and Harry were walking into a meat grinder!

            "Now look..." Ron started.

            "No you look!" she retorted, "You don't even _know_ what this competition will be like. It could be some sort of death match for all you know!"

            As if they were stupid enough to join something like that! Well, maybe for a Firebolt, but... depending on _how_ dangerous it was...

            "Plus," she continued, "You don't even know where that place is... It could be a joke for all you know and you'd be wasting your time searching for the place when there really isn't such a competition in the first place."

            She said this so fast that Ron had almost lost her at mid-sentence. She just stood there, unyielding and now wore an expression saying, "If you don't come with me right now, I'm going to go straight to Mrs. Weasly!"

            "Here's a deal..." sighed Ron "If we can't get to the place, then we go home quietly."

            Hermione looked at him quizzically, as if measuring him out.

            "But if we _do_ find it, you let us go, and keep quiet about where we went."

            She was looking thoughtful now. There was a moment of pause before she responded.

            "Deal." she said finally, "But if you do go, I go with you..."

            "Good thinking," said Ron, "I know you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth sealed if you stayed." He grinned.

            Hermione looked like she was about to give Ron a sharp response before Harry cut in.

            "Well, better hurry! We're almost at Knockturn Alley so we can use my invisibility cloak from here."

            "Why would we need an invisibility cloak?" asked Hermione.

            "Believe me, you'll feel more comfortable."

            When they reached Knockturn Alley, they mangled around for about ten minutes... And then Hermione spoke.

            "See? We can't find it. Let's just go back."

            "We haven't even looked around long enough!" Ron responded angrily, "Give us _at least_ fifteen more minutes."

            "Keep quiet," whispered Harry, "People are getting suspicious."

            Indeed, Ron could see passer-bys looking around wondering where the voices were coming from.

            They spent five more minutes looking around, and Ron was starting to get worried... What if Hermione was right and this whole thing was just a joke? He could just feel hope slowly seeping from him. But his hope was revived when they overheard a certain conversation.

            "Strange American kids..." said middle-aged wizard walking out of an eerie potions shop. He was looking down the street. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just got out of his way as he walked by.

            Ron looked where the man was gazing a moment ago and noticed three teenagers arguing. They all looked to be about 15 years old. There were two girls and one boy. The thing that Ron noticed about them right away was their hair, however...

            One of the girls had long green hair that extended down to her waist. The other girl had pink hair that only extended down to her shoulders and her bangs were cut short and covered her forehead. The boy was shaven at the sides and had short, spiky blue hair at the top of his head. Ron wondered what type of potions they used to do that...

            "I'm telling you, I'm _not_ lost... I've been to the place," said the green-haired girl.

            "Yeah, but I'm guessing you were _drunk_ at the time, Mellie," said the blue-haired boy.

            "Shut up, Allan... I wasn't drunk and I _know_ where I'm going."

            "If we keep following your directions, we may never get there..." said the pink-haired girl.

            They stopped down the street.

            "So now what?" asked Allan.

            "We turn right," said Mellie, the green-haired girl.

            "Really? Well _I_ say we turn left," said the pink-haired girl.

            After arguing for about five minutes, they eventually decided to go straight.

            "You think we should follow them?" Ron asked Harry.

            Hermione was giggling.

            "I guess..." Harry responded, "We _could_ have more luck..."

            "Yes... _let's_ follow _them._" said Hermione gleefully. Ron could only guess what she was thinking.

            And so the three of them followed the American teenagers until they reached a small gathering in front of a shop called Crany Concoctions ("Ha! I was right!" said Allen.). They went into a corner and took off the invisibility cloak. Ron could see Harry folding the cloak and tucking it into his robes while he and Hermione went to join the group of people.

            Ron was now grinning widely at Hermione, who now wore a vexed expression.

            "Remember our deal."

            Hermione nodded grudgingly.

            When they reached the gathering, Ron looked around at the crowd and knew immediately that he, Harry, and Hermione were not the only ones that were there without permission; it seemed as if everyone there looked a little nervous and were constantly looking over their shoulders. Well, it could have been the simple fact that they were in Knockturn Alley but Ron knew better.

            As if someone's parent would actually let their kids compete in some unknown competition and be away for an entire day to who-knows-where. Their parents would have to be really thick and the kids really spoiled for something like that to happen.

            "So you actually asked your dad?" asked the pink-haired girl to his right, "And he let you _come?_"

            "Of course my dad let me come," responded Mellie, the green-haired one, "don't tell me _you_ came without permission, Patricia."

            "Err... Of-of course I did!" responded the pink-haired girl, Patricia, then immediately looked away.

            Ron could only keep his skepticism in. The look on everyone else's faces confirmed his assumption... Most of them were looking at the one named Mellie disbelievingly.

            He glanced around the crowd and as he did, he caught a glimpse of one of his Griffindor friends, Dean Thomas. Dean had noticed him as well.

            "Ron!" he said, "Good to see you!"

            Ron was very glad to see another familiar face.

            "Hello, Dean." responded Ron, "Are you participating too?"

            "Yes... Kind of exciting, but I'm sort of nervous too."

            Just then, Harry came up from behind Ron and greeted Dean.

            "So, do you know exactly when we start and what we have to do?" asked Ron.

            "Not a clue..." responded Dean, "I've asked everyone else, but they don't know either..."

            Dean indicated a balding old wizard at the front of the shop.

            "That's Mister Seamson... He's supposed to be one of the hosts of the competition but he won't answer any questions... He just tells us we'll be going in a little while."

            "And just _where_ exactly are we going?" asked Hermione.

            "As I said... He won't answer any questions. Says part of the competition was to face the unexpected."

            The tide of the conversation changed eventually and the four Griffindors conversed for a while about Hogwarts; what their new courses will be like, how much they hate Snape, who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be, and the like. They continued this for a while, until they were interrupted.

            "_So,_" said a familiar voice behind them, "I was expecting _you_, Potter. Knew you couldn't miss the opportunity to try and show off."

            Most of the people gasped and started staring Harry up and down. Glancing up at his scar, some with their mouths opened in shock.

            _No... _Ron thought.

            "You too, Weasly. I knew _you_ couldn't pass this up. You couldn't get a Firebolt even if your family sold off everything they have."

            _Not him._

            "And I see you've brought the Mudblood with you as well."

            Why does _he_ have to be here?

            Ron turned around and his fears were confirmed... With his usual smug look, there stood Draco Malfoy.

                                                            End Chapter II


	3. Chapter 03 From Here to There

                                                            Chapter III - From Here to There

**T**he people that gawked at Harry had gotten over their shock at seeing him now. They were facing Malfoy, some with furious or disgusted looks in their faces-- In the wizard world, "mudblood" was an extremely rude title to give to muggle-born wizards or witches.

            Hermione knew that the only thing that was keeping anyone from jumping Malfoy right then were his two overgrown cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They stood on each side of Malfoy, flexing their biceps threateningly as if daring anyone to come closer.

            Hermione also noticed that not everyone was being resentful towards Malfoy. There was a bunch far at the back who were sniggering silently at the things he had said. She wasn't sure, but she thought they looked familiar. She guessed they were probably some of the older Slytherins that went to Hogwarts.

            Hermione noticed that everyone there was a teenager. Well, of course... _Most_ of them there had to be Hogwarts students...  It seemed like there were about 30 of them present. She also noticed that the part of the street they were on was void of people besides them.

            Harry and Ron threw back insults at Malfoy, and he retaliated with his own, while Crabbe and Goyle snickered whenever Malfoy made his offense (it was no secret that they were too dumb to make up any of their own).

            "Okay, now..." said Mr. Seamson's voice from the front, "Settle down."

            They stopped their quarrel but were now glaring at each other. 

            Just then Hermione felt someone's eyes on her... Not much later, she caught a glimpse of a large black dog from the corner of her eye. When she looked in it's direction, however, it was gone.

            "Alright, it's almost time to go." continued Mr. Seamson, "If you will... Into the shop." He was stepping backwards, beckoning them to come inside, "No pushing now."

            They all followed him in, into the door, and then tried their best to squeeze their large group through the narrow hallway. They kept following until they reached a much larger circular room. In the center of the room was a stool with some sort of pole on top of it.

            "Okay, everybody, crowd around... Don't block the doorway now."

            People were conversing all around. Some were talking excitedly about what they would be facing, some bragging about how they'd be the one to win the Firebolt, and others were just talking about a different subject all together.

            "So Harry... Where's this Livis friend of yours?" Hermione asked looking around for the most suspicious-looking person she could find.

            "Hmm... Now that you mention it, I can't see him anywhere," responded Harry.

            "How quaint of him." she said in a dismally sarcastic tone, "Casually giving away information about this and he doesn't even show up himself."

            "I suppose this is everyone that's going to come, then..." said Mr. Seamson, "The portkey will be activated in a few moments, so everyone come in closer."

            They all tried to edge in to the center of the room.

            "Port Key?" asked Harry.

            "It's like an item, magically attributed, that some wizards and witches use for quick transport." responded Hermione, "I guess we'll be teleported to wherever we're going."

            "Oh," said Harry unassertively. He must have thought that she wouldn't know the answer.

            "Everyone up front try to make space... All of you will need to hold on to this," said Mr. Seamson, indicating the pole on top of the stool.

            It was horrible... Some of the people in the front had to duck down and get on their knees and the people behind actually had to get on the backs of the front people before everyone could fit.

            "AHHHH!" one of the girls shrieked, "Don't _grab_ me there!"

            "_Ouch!! _You're stepping on my _toes!"_

            "And just how _long_ do we have to stay like this?!" Malfoy demanded.

            "Shouldn't be complaining, Malfoy." said Harry, who was holding half the weight of Hermione and a boy that looked to be about 16, "_At least_ you're on top."

            Ron was also in the bottom, beside Harry. He supported the rest of Hermione's weight and half of Dean's.

            The blue-haired American boy, Allan, seemed to be the most unfortunate of the people on the bottom. He had to support most of the weight of both Crabbe and Goyle. He looked almost like he was going to suffocate.

            "Come on... How much longer?" asked Ron reluctantly-- It seemed he didn't quite like agreeing with Malfoy about anything.

            "Patience," responded Mr. Seamson, "The port key should be transporting you in about one more minute."

            Twenty seconds of impatient silence passed by, when Hermione heard footsteps coming from the small hallway. And then a tall, handsome boy wearing rectangle-rimmed glasses burst into the room.

            "Sorry I'm late," he said briskly.

            "My my..." said Mr. Seamson, "Hurry and grab onto the port key if you don't want to be left behind..."

            The boy immediately ran from the doorway, jumped into the crowd, and landed on Malfoy and the other group of Slytherins Hermione had noticed earlier. She smiled inwardly and tried not to laugh.

            "What do you think you're _doing?_"

            "Crazy bastard!"

            "Really sorry." he responded. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Some people started to laugh.

            The silence was completely broken now. The Slytherins lashed out at everyone, including the boy that just arrived. Some of the older participants that seemed to know the older Slytherins were lashing back, insulting them by name. The condition for Blue-hair got worse because the excited Crabbe and Goyle were bouncing up and down. It was pandemonium.

            Hermione was staring at the new arrival, who was trying to fend off some of the Slytherin boy's punches with only his left hand as he tried to hold onto the port key with his right. He caught her eye for a brief moment and gave a quick smile and a nod of the head.

            "That's _him_," Harry said in a very silence whisper.

            "Huh?" Hermione snapped out and tore her eyes away from the boy.

            "_Livis!_ That's him!"

            "Wha--?" she said, "Are you sure? ... Well, he doesn't look _too_ bad..."

            She saw Ron try to look up at her in disbelief then roll his eyes.

            Another 20 seconds had passed by, and then they heard padded footsteps.

            Most people became silent and turned around to see who it was this time.

            "What..." said Mr. Seamson, "Who's _animal_ is this?"

            It was the same shaggy dog that Hermione had spotted earlier. It walked into the room.

            "_Well?_" he said, "Who's is it?"

            When nobody responded, Mr. Seamson tried to shoo the dog out. Hermione saw Harry and noticed that he was a bit shaken. She wondered why...

            There were only ten seconds until the port key activated, now.

            "Go on... Get out of here!" yelled Mr. Seamson.

            _Nine_. Mr. Seamson made a dash for the dog. _Eight_. The dog avoided him. _Seven_. The dog ran around the room and Mr. Seamson chased it. _Six... five... four._ The dog jumped over the same Slytherins that Livis had jumped over, who got even more furious. _Three... two._ The dog went for the pole. _One_. The dog grabbed onto the pole with its teeth, Mr. Seamson was cursing loudly, and all the teenagers looked to be confused, surprised, and amused all at the same time. _Zero_.

                                                            ***

            Hermione gasped as she felt something pulling her up, and the world around her seemed to be moving quickly, downwards. It only lasted for a few seconds...

            And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

            Everyone let go of the pole and fell back immediately falling on the ground, and on top of other people. Some were laughing (_They're actually enjoying this!_), and others were yelling angrily. The only one she noticed to be calm was Livis... He simply got up and slipped away from the crowd. He then brushed off his robes with his arms and blew out a heavy breath, shaking his head.

            Following his example, Hermione quickly crawled away from the bunch and stood up. Harry and Ron followed her and pretty soon, most of the others were doing the same.

            Hermione looked around her with amazement. They were in a very large dining hall now. She figured it must have been as big as the one at Hogwarts. But unlike Hogwarts, the walls were not made of stone, but consisted of white marble and blue silk hangings. They must be inside a huge manor.

            Many golden chandeliers could be seen hanging from the very high ceiling. There were tall glass windows lining one side of the room. Outside she could see trees everywhere; it was like a jungle. They must have been at one of the higher floors because the trees were so far below. Farther off, she could spot the sea. But the thing that stuck out the most in the panorama was the volcano within the jungle. It gave her the feeling that they were in a remote island somewhere.

            The mood seemed more cheery now after that whole chaotic affair had passed by. When everyone had finally calmed down, they all noticed a middle-aged wizard standing a few feet from where they were all gathered.

            He was wearing shiny, dark blue robes and a green, star-decorated wizard cap. Three caretakers surrounded him.

            "Welcome, competitors..." He started, but he was interrupted mid-sentence. The shaggy black dog that had teleported with them ran for the door behind the wizard, trampling over him in the process. "Wha-what the... What's that dog doing here?"

            He looked around at each of their faces waiting for an explanation but nobody answered. The dog went out the door, turned left, and was now out of sight.

            "Blast!" screamed the wizard, "Well, what are you waiting for? Catch it, fools!" he yelled at the caretakers.

            They obeyed him at once, as the wizard straightened his robes and tried to regain his stature.

            "Well, as I was saying... Welcome, competitors, to Gillhelm Manor!" The wizard beamed around the room, seemingly expecting them to be impressed. When no one gave any more than a cough, he continued, "I am one of your humble hosts, Mellard Gillhelm. I regret to say that I must leave you right after my introduction but I must attend to some business about the competition... We shall call upon you when the elimination rounds are prepared. Until then, enjoy yourselves!"

            He clapped his hands twice and the small tables that dotted the floor of the room filled up with food. He then left the room to let the competitors convene.

            Everyone looked around and immediately went to a table and started eating. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose a table near the windows.

            "Wow," said Ron, "This is turning out better than I expected... I thought the competition would be held somewhere in Knockturn Alley. I never would've thought we'd be staying in a place like this for the night!"

            "Yeah, I know," said Harry, "Aren't you glad we came now, Hermione?"

            "I suppose..." Hermione said reluctantly. She really didn't want to admit that she was enjoying herself even a little.

            She looked around at the other tables as she was eating. A nearby table contained a group in their later teens. It seemed that there was one outsider in the bunch.

            "My name is Antonio Gimenez," a boy of about 17 said bowing to one of the girls sitting there. The girl looked at him with a confused expression, as if he were crazy. Despite this, he continued, "I... Search the globe, for the most beautiful women in the world... I hear that Britain carries the best." He bowed even lower, took one of the girl's hands, "and after seeing you," he kissed her hand, then looked up, "I'd have to say what I heard was right."

            "Gomen..." responded the girl, "But... I'm Japanese. I come to London for a vacation... But, ah... My name is Narumi Ueda. Erm, nice to meet you." She bowed herself, but she now looked at the boy with an amused expression. The table burst with laughter. Turning red, the boy called Antonio fled from the scene, passing the table with the weird-haired bunch.

            They were sitting at another table near them. The two girls seemed to be talking excitedly, while the one named Allan was still rubbing his back, his face distorted in a discomforted look. Hermione could barely hear what they were saying.

            "Do you think I should ask him for an autograph?" the one named Mellie asked the other two.

            "Eh, I don't see what's wrong with that," said Allan indifferently.

            "Why don't we both go, Mellie," said the one named Patricia.

            "You don't think he'll brush us off, do you Allan?" Mellie asked.

            "Hmm..." Allan was looking up from his plate. He took a quick glance at Harry, "Well, I expect him to do what any normal person would do... So, yeah, I think he'll blow you off." He nodded while saying this and got back to his food. The two girls looked daggers at him.

            When Harry took a glance at them, Mellie immediately brushed her long green hair back, while Patricia gave him a small "hello" wave. Harry turned back around quickly.

            At another table near the windows, the Slytherin group was talking quietly and they gave a faint laugh every now and then..._ Probably plotting on stealing the broom or something_, Hermione thought.

            At a far-off table, she noticed Livis sitting with a group of people that were glancing at him as if he were some unknown stranger... He wasn't eating much, and interestingly enough, he was entranced in a book.

            After about 30 minutes, the host wizard from earlier, Millard Gillhelm, appeared from the large doors. He was wearing different robes now, however... Instead of being dark blue and shiny, it was made of brown wool. His cap was also a plain green.

            "Attention everyone..." he said tapping a glass with a spoon. Everyone looked up at him. "My name, is Baddock Gillhelm, and I am one of the host wizards for this competition. I'm sure you've met my twin brother, Millard earlier. He is now making last preparations for the elimination rounds, and I have been sent to fetch our dear competitors." He smiled as he looked around.

            Twins, then...

            "Just so you have an idea of what our competition will be like, here's a brief outline of what you will be doing:

            "There will be four rounds to compete in. The first round, as you've already heard, will simply be an elimination round. I regret to say that not all of you will be able to compete in the rounds to come afterwards... I see that there are about 30 of you, but only 20 will be able to go on after this first round is over.

            "Four more of you will be eliminated after the second round is over, and another four, after the third..." He paused a moment. "This will leave only 12 competitors left for the final round...

            "We shall have the first two rounds consecutively, then have a lunch break. After lunch, we will proceed with the third round. Afterwards, you will have the rest of the day off and our caretakers shall show you to your rooms. You may go explore the manor or the island if you wish, but I warn that there are dangerous magical creatures in the jungle... And I strongly advise you to stay away from the volcano."

            He looked around. Hermione could see mischievous faces on some of the teenagers as she too looked at them.

            "Early tomorrow morning, we shall have the fourth round, and the victor shall rise above the rest with the prize Firebolt!"

            Everyone looked excited now. Some people rubbed their hands together and licked their lips as if saying, "It'll be mine!"

            "I see that some of you have brought your own broomsticks, and some don't seem to have one... But not to worry! We shall happily lend you one from our own storage."

            Ron and other people who didn't have a broomstick with them looked somewhat relieved. Hermione was indifferent... She didn't even want to compete, after all.

            "And now... If you will follow me, we begin the elimination round!"

                                                            End Chapter III 


End file.
